Citizen Ghost
Citizen Ghost is the 11th episode of The Real Ghostbusters season 1, and is the 11th episode of the show overall. It is the origin story of Slimer and why he's with the Ghostbusters. This, along with We Have To Transform!? Arienai! and Come True! Our Dreams! are the most important TV episode material in the Kangaroos saga, because all three events are canon in almost all of the universes (the IDW Ghostbusters world only has the Love Live! stuff canon). Summary Cynthia Crawford reviews Peter Venkman about the Ghostbusters' secret origin story. Peter talks about the events in between the movie and the cartoon, and how the Ghostbusters came to be now. The Ghostbusters wear colorful uniforms because the beige ones needed to be destroyed. Peter is in charge of destroying them. Egon Spengler and Peter get into a fight about things that need to be broken. Egon says if it doesn't exist, it cannot count. Peter says that if it doesn't exist, it can't be broken, and therefore it can't be fixed. Peter slides the box he was supposed to burn into a leaking containment unit. Slimer didn't leave the Ghostbusters when the Containment Unit exploded last time, so he wanted the Ghostbusters' food. The men were mad, but Janine suggests that Slimer is doing this because he's lonely, so they try to deal with him. Egon investigates Slimer's teeth, and they were so smelly that Egon passed out. Winston waves at Slimer when he gets his tea. Ray asks for a screwdriver and Slimer gives him a wrench. He was confused, but he said Slimer could be a pet. Peter disagreed, but Ray kept him. He named Slimer "Slimer" just to annoy Peter. Later in the night, the Spectral Ghostbusters emerge from their original uniforms. They wake up the Ghostbusters so they can kill them, and the Ghostbusters run the heck out of their bedroom. Janine is scared and asks Egon to say with her. He doesn't. The SGB run away, though, so the Ghostbusters have to find out their deal. The Ghostbusters find out that the Spectral Ghostbusters were ectoplasmic entities who came from the Ghostbusters' DNA touching the outfits, the marshmallow goop from the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, and the leaking containment unit combined. Peter laughs his mistake off. A few days later, Spectral Peter Venkman finds his human counterpart and secretly strikes back with his ectoplasm pack. Peter tells the clone that they can't both exist. "I agree", says Spectral Peter, "so one of us must go". He wasn't hesitant in fighting himself. Meanwhile, Egon Spengler and Winston Zeddemore try to catch a ghost but Spectral Winston and Spectral Egon catch it first. Spectral Winston says that this is the Ghostbusters' destiny. Peter, who has knocked his clone out in an explosion, grabs the Ecto-1 and the real Ghostbusters escape in an extremely short amount of time. Meanwhile, Ray Stantz is running from his counterpart, but he is saved. The Ghostbusters talk about their counterparts and are thinking of a formal attack strategy, but Spectal Winston gets rid of the car, so the Ghostbusters are defenseless without their proton packs. However, Peter gets a backup Proton Pack with only half a charge (what kind of day was it when they were concerned about half a charge?). Egon notices that the SGB's packs are made out of ectoplasm, like them, so they are slowly dying. So Egon sends out Slimer to go supersonic speeds to stop the SGB. They become weak and they die. Hooray! Slimer stays with the Ghostbusters. Two years later, in the present day, Cynthia reports the secret hero of the Ghostbusters. For some reason people think it's Peter, when it's obviously Slimer. And Cynthia says it's Slimer who's the hero. For a reward, Slimer gets Peter's popcorn. Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:Episodes